The Epic Adventures of Astrid Foley
by HollyMaxSpencer
Summary: So many fandoms, so little time! Astrid will explore them all, but she must discover herself first. A girl with a mysterious background, evil villains, and some other stuff! What could go wrong? Rated T but is basically K This is adapted from my Wattpad story of the same name. I will update both of them at relatively the same time, and my username is the same on Wattpad.
1. Introduction

Astrid is a very important child. Don't worry about why, or how, or anything else, just focus...

Astrid didn't know where she was. She had little awareness anyways, since she was basically about a half a year old. Well...sort of. The more complicated parts will come later. But for now, she's lost and alone.

Claire Foley was walking down the street when she heard an extremely strange noise, almost like metal scraping against a building, but not exactly. Then she heard a baby crying. It sounded like it was coming from the alleyway to the left or her...Nobody else walking down the sidewalk seemed to notice, so she went to find the source of the sound.

To her surprise, there was a seemingly abandoned baby sitting in the alleyway. In a cardboard box, like most deserted children in movies. The infant seemed young, maybe five months old, and he or she was wrapped in a tattered yellow blanket.

Claire had to hurry; today was the day when she helped her coworker present the most important project plan in the world. But of course she couldn't just leave a baby alone in an alley.

So the natural, human thing to do was to look around for the child's parents. Claire did that. Nobody was there, and for as long as she could remember, nobody had used that alley for anything. Next she supposed, was to go to the police station. She did that, too. But as it turned out, the next day, there were no parents to find. Claire felt sorry for the baby, a little girl. It was strange to describe, but she had a special connection to her. It was a big commitment, but she became the girl's foster parent. It was on a whim, she knew. Claire herself was only twenty-three, but because of her special job, she did bring in a lot of money. Her parents would help. And it was temporary, of course.

The little girl's name was Astrid, because the box had a piece of paper with her name on it. There were other things in the box, too. Things that the police had confiscated, put in Astrid's 'private record'. At the time, Claire didn't question this. She hadn't seen the items, and hadn't asked what they were. It was probably best that she didn't.

So Astrid Foley grew up. She was pretty normal as a toddler, doing all the normal stuff that toddlers did. Except that she spoke in full sentences about seven months earlier than she was supposed to. And she was basically a magnet for static electricity. It couldn't exactly be explained. She might have just been gifted and liked to rub her feet on the carpet. But other than that, all normal things. Until one day.


	2. AN: Fandoms

Hi, HollyMaxSpencer here. I am going to post a list of fandoms that this story is involved with here. Every time a new one comes in, I'll update it! Right now, here are the fandoms that are/will be associated with this story:

-Professor Layton

-Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus

-The Hunger Games

-Doctor Who

-Once Upon a Time

-Sherlock

-The Shadowhunter Chronicles

-The Legend Series

-Divergent

-More to come! (when I think of more story arcs!)


	3. Chapter One

December 3rd, 1995; almost eight years after Astrid was found in the alleyway.

"Astrid. What are you wearing?!" Mean girl Abby crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me. "You're going to ruin the dance! I mean, who wears plaid and sparkles? Not to mention those shoes..."

I groaned. She was obviously trying way too hard to mimic one of those annoying girls from movies, or something. "A lot of people wear plaid and sparkles, Abby. And these are jazz shoes. They're meant for dancing." She was wearing a tutu that looked a little too fancy for a second grade school talent show.

"Well they're UGLY! And by the way, I'm so not inviting you to my birthday party!" She stomped off towards her mother. I sighed. That was quite a threat in our school. Who cared anyways?

The lights dimmed, and the first act came on, a trio of boys doing a skit about vegetables. Interesting.

I looked out through the dark curtain to see where my mum was. Instead, something stranger caught my eye. A man in strange black robes was standing by the back door to the auditorium. I could barely see his face, but his eyes stated in awe at everyone, like he'd never been to a talent show before. I didn't have any more time to think about it, because my act was on next.

Our teacher put us in groups and we decided on dancing for our talent. Abby, my friend Delilah, and a girl named Mary were also in our group. Mary was going to play the piano while we danced to Delilah's choreography.

The vegetable boys walked off the stage, earning moderate clapping from the audience. We walked on stage, and I could see my mum waving at me. Her boyfriend, Hershel, was there, too. He was cool, and worked at some school in the city.

Mary walked over to the piano, and I got in line next to Abby. She was the tallest, so she was in the center. I was pretty average height, and normal-looking. I guess. I didn't pay much attention to looks.

The music started, and I began the dance routine. I accidentally moved right instead of left at first, and stepped on Abby's foot. She scowled at me. I hope that's going to be caught on the cameras. I could tell that Mary was nervous, because some of the notes were shaky. But we danced pretty good nonetheless.

At the very end of the dance, we're supposed to turn around and pose. Instead, I found my eyes strangely drawn back to the man in the weird robes. He was holding something...something shiny...

I missed my cue and sort of tipped over my own feet when I tried to turn around fast enough. I fell, and Abby sighed loudly. I quickly scrambled up and got in line with Abby and Delilah.

People started to clap, so I turned around. Mary ran up to be in line with the rest of us, and we raised our joined hands, ready to bow.

I immediately realized three things. One, the man /did/ have something shiny, and it looked vaguely like a wand, but I couldn't see in the darkness. Two, my left hand was glowing and growing warmer, and Abby had noticed. Her mouth was opening, and she was about to say something. I should probably be worried, but I wasn't going to focus on that right now since, three, I couldn't breathe. The room faded into darkness, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: This chapter involves The Shadowhunter Chronicles and Harry Potter. No spoilers.

I smelled something. Something absolutely dreadful. Like, rotten...rat carcasses or something. I opened my eyes, and blinked a couple of times. I noticed that there was an eyelash in one of them, and started to reach to get it out. But of course my hands were tied. And my feet, too.

I got a good look at my surroundings. It was a small room, with oddly painted brick walls and torches that cast an eerie green glow. There was a huge wooden door to my left. I started to ponder what could have occurred while I was unconscious. Was it that weird wand guy? Did some secret government agency see my glowing hand and take me in for experimenting? Did I get taken to a hospital and start mumbling stuff and they thought I was crazy, and now I'm here? Maybe I was overthinking this. Or underthinking it. Or am I thinking it at all? Am I dead? Okay, probably not, because that eyelash is still hurting me. Sigh.

Then, the door opened. I closed my eyes instead of opening them. I didn't want whoever was walking through that door to know that I was awake. I heard a woman's voice. "Gibbon, please. I sincerely doubt that a simple girl can help raise your leader from the dead. I mean, come on." I almost opened my eyes, but didn't. This was getting way too weird for my taste.

A man's voice, presumably 'Gibbon,' responded to the lady. "Lord Voldemort will rise, Miss Merryshield. And I'll be the one responsible for it."

Uh...what? Now I was seriously freaked out. In movies, they main character wouldn't be scared like me. She probably would already be out of this situation by now...

But I couldn't let them see me shaking. That would give me away in an instant. The two people moved across the room, and I dared open one of my eyes just to see what was behind the door. Thankfully their backs were to me at that moment, but I only got a glimpse of a cauldron-like thing (that was most likely the source of the dead rat smell) before the Merryshield woman started to turn around.

"Gibbon, I've seen more rituals like this than you have. My brother was in Valentine's Circle, and I almost joined myself, if it wasn't for..." She trailed off, not wanting to say something. "Anyway, it's not going to work. You were told wrong by your informant. The girl isn't special. She hasn't been glamoured. This is her true form." Once again...what?!

I could almost feel their eyes on me. But they were miraculously still convinced that I was actually asleep. Gibbon started talking again. "She's special, I'm telling you. And Avery's informant is truly reliable, I assure you. This girl has enough power stored in her to help the Dark Lord rise stronger than ever before. I'm just not sure how."

Okay. That's it. I just can't take it anymore. I opened my eyes, and stared right at my captors.

They didn't attack me, just sort of looked at me. "Hi. How's it going?" I took a few milliseconds to marvel at

how much of an idiot that I was.

Gibbon and Merryshield exchanged looks. They pulled out a wand a glowing sword, respectively. "What is your name, girl?" Gibbon asked, sneering at me.

"Astrid," I said, my voice sounding surprisingly calm for a confused eight year old who has just been kidnapped by psychopaths with magical weapons.

Merryshield lowered her sword, and Gibbon shot her a disapproving look. "What powers do you have?"

I shook my head. "None. I think you've got the wrong girl." She scowled at Gibbon.

Well, at least I wasn't dead yet. I decided to keep up...whatever I was doing. I attempted at sitting up a bit straighter without crushing my hands. "Now, I have some questions for /you/. Who are you working for? Why am I here?" I guess I sounded like I knew what I was doing.

"None of your business, 'Astrid!'" Gibbon spat. "What was that stunt that you pulled on stage, huh? Your hand glowing?" I didn't see what this had to do with anything. I had been thinking that the hand thing was /because/ of them...what had I actually done?

So, being the idiot I am, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "It was Abby. The girl next to me. She pinned it on me!" I began to fake pout.

Merryshield smiled a menacing smile. "Ah, so you got the wrong girl, Gibbon. I knew that you would mess this up!" She glared at me. "Tell me. What can Abby do?"

I had to buy myself some time, just to think of a plan. "Magic tricks, you know? Some of the other people at my school teach each other those things." This was actually true. Hand glowing just didn't fit into that category.

Then Gibbon did something unexpected. He waved his wand and a smoky wall appeared between me and him and Merryshield. They appeared to be arguing. Maybe I actually had a chance at making it out of there alive!

Sure enough, Merryshield came from behind the screen of smoke and cut my bonds with her sword. I stood up tentatively, trying to come up with a couple different backup plans. Her sword was still pointed at me, so I couldn't really do anything one way or another.

Gibbon lowered the smoke wall and glared at me, but not with his wand thing pointed at me, thank goodness.

Merryshield spoke next. "The memory curse?" Wait a moment. That didn't sound good at all. And here comes the wand. "Obliviate!" Gibbon shouted.

And here comes the really strange part. I swear I didn't mean to move it, but my hand shot up of it's own accord and did, well, something good. The next thing I knew, the 'curse' backfired and hit Merryshield. How odd.

I didn't have much time to think about it, because Gibbon was planning to do something else, and Merryshield was getting back up. He got a determined look on his face, and just as I was starting to debate whether to run or see what happened, he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Excuse me?

This time, I rose my hand to block the curse. I don't think either of them was very smart, because one, Gibbon cast another curse, knowing what I would do, and two, Merryshield didn't get out of the way. The abracadabra spell hit her, and she fell backwards.

Now, Gibbon was really mad, and I decided that it was time to run through the room with the weird smell coming from it. He shouted the same curse again, and I could feel it hit me. Great. Just, great. This whole thing is so darn confusing.

I fall forwards, and hit the ground hard on the floor of the room. I sue didn't get that far. I can almost see Gibbon smiling in my mind.

I'm probably supposed to be dead right now. But I'm not. "So much for that Shadowhunter. She was useless anyways..." Gibbon walked over to me, and I knew I only had a few seconds before he realized that I wasn't dead. So I stood up, and had just enough time to enjoy the shocked look on his face before I turned around again.

"Get back here!" Yeah, like that was happening. He really was stupid. Wait...I was, too. The hand thing, I keep forgetting. I turn around, almost to the next hallway, just as Gibbon is about to say another weird word.

He obviously thinks that his 'spell' will be faster than me, because he says, "Obliviate!"

I block it, of course, and it heads right back to him. He stumbled backwards, and I cautiously walk over. He sits up. "Where's me mum?" Well, he's harmless for now. "Abracadabra to you too, 'Gibbon,'" I say, and back away from him.

Not really thinking about the future, and not stopping to observe my surroundings or wonder how I might be able to get out of here, I run for the next door. This continues for about a minute, until a sinking feeling comes over me, and I stop, leaning against a stone wall in the passageway. What the heck had just happened?! This was a dream, right...? It had to be. It sure felt like one. And I don't have magical powers. And what had actually happened to that Merryfield lady? If 'Obliviate' erased your memories, then what horrible thing could that other one had done? And I had gotten hit with it...

As if on cue, a burning pain seared through my body and I crumpled to the ground, not even having time to register the sound of footsteps just a few meters away.

A/N: If you're reading this, comment on how you like the story so far! What would you like to see happen? (I have a plan for the grand scheme of things, but little story arc ideas are greatly appreciated!)


	5. Chapter Three

I look up at the sky...a flash of bright light. My name is Anna. And I am trying so hard to be brave...

...

A wave of numbness passes through me. I groggily open my eyes, and see someone staring at me. I jolt backwards, freaked out. Don't tell me that I'd gotten kidnapped again!

"Don't scream! I promise that I won't hurt you. Seriously." It was a girl, maybe eighteen or so, with dirty blonde hair that was in a tangled mess. She wore a tattered beige jacket and jeans with black combat boots. A green backpack was sitting on the floor next to her.

"Uh, who are you?" I'd seen enough weird today. I didn't want any more.

"I'm Jen. I was onto those creeps, that Shadowhunter and the Death Eater. I was walking through those tunnels for hours-"

"Whoa, what?" I was quite confused.

"Uh, I don't know how to explain this...You'll think I'm crazy," she said.

"Just try your best," I replied. Then, I looked at my surroundings. We were in a similar tunnel to the one I had been brought to by Gibbon and Merryshield. It was much better lit.

"So, I'm sort of a traveler. I catch bad guys. The two people in the tunnel? Those were the bad guys that I was trying to catch," Jen explained. She seemed nice enough. At least she hasn't attacked me yet.

"A Shadowhunter is the one with those weird tattoo-like things. Did you see those?"

"No, I didn't. But the other was the one with the wand-?" I guessed.

"Yeah. That's a wizard. Like the kind with magic. That wizard was bad. Most are nice. A Shadowhunter fights evil creatures, and they're usually good," Jen said.

"But Merryshield wasn't." So, magic exists, huh? Now I want to know if Santa's real, but I don't want to ask Jen that.

"No, she wasn't. By the way, do you know how you got down there?" Jen asked this as if it were the most normal thing in the world. I wondered if she spent her free time wandering through dark and creepy tunnels.

"I was in a talent show at my school, and suddenly I saw that Gibbon guy in the audience. He raised his wand at me, and then suddenly I was in the tunnel. Oh, and my name's Astrid," I added as an afterthought.

"Well, Astrid, you've been through quite a day. You were asleep for about an hour. Are you hungry?" Jen took a couple of granola bars out of her backpack and offered one to me.

"Yes, please," I said as I accepted the food. Then I started to wonder how long it'd been since the talent show...my mother must be worried sick...

As if reading my thoughts, Jen said, "Don't worry about everyone back home. They won't even know that you were gone. Trust me." And I did. Somehow she was just the trusting type. "So," she continued, "did any other weird things happen?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering the glowing hand thing. "Well, my hand was glowing, and I got hit with a weird curse."

"Hmm. Are you adopted?" Jen asked, and I nodded. "No other notable strange things have happened to you, have they?"

"Not that I can think of," I responded.

"How old are you?"

"Almost approximately eight. In, you know, adopted years."

"Have you ever met someone named Tessa Gray?"

"I don't think so."

"Have you ever time traveled?"

"No. I think that would count as a strange thing."

Jen seemed to be out of ideas. "I don't know. Maybe it had to do with something Gibbon or Merryshield did. What was name of that spell that you were talking about?"

I though for a moment, remembering. "Something like 'abracadabra.' Silly name for an evil curse..."

Jen turned as pale as a ghost. "Are you absolutely sure that the spell hit you?"

"Yeah. It hurt, too," I said, replaying the scene in my mind.

"What color did your hand glow, Astrid? This is extremely important," Jen said in all seriousness. What a weird question, though. Why should that, of all things, matter?

"I don't really remember. I just remember it heating up...Gibbon said that it glowed." All this was making me tired.

Jen thought for a second, then shook her head and whispered, "No, that's impossible..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, and if on cue, the tunnel shook. I stood up, now completely alert.

"We've got to get you home. Right now." Jen rummaged through her backpack, looking for who knows what. The tunnel rumbled again, and I almost fell over.

She found whatever she was looking for, and ushered me along into the next corridor of the tunnel. This section was darker, and I heard the sound of water dripping from somewhere, making an echo.

"Here, put this on," Jen said, and showed me a high-tech bracelet thingy. I did as she asked, and looked around to see what else was in this damp tunnel. There wasn't much besides a few rats.

"It's a teleportation bracelet. Just press the red button and you'll be back home," she said.

I heard shouts from somewhere, and glanced frantically from side to side. "What about you?"

"I'll be back. It might be a very long time, years even, but I'll be back. Don't worry, Astrid." Jen looked at me, with an almost frighteningly familiarity. Like she knew me from somewhere. "Now press the button!"

So I did.

...

I jolted upright. I was...in my mum's flat, on the couch. There she was, watching the news.

"Well, you're finally awake. I guess the talent show tired you out." She smiled at me, oblivious that anything had happened to me.

"Yeah, I guess it did. What time is it?" I notice that I'm in my pajamas. Weird.

My mother checked her watch. "Just after five thirty. Hershel had to go back to work, but he'll be over for supper. Do you have any homework?"

"No, but Mrs. Carter wants us to start on our book studies project." A wave of nausea swept over me as I realized how normal this conversation was compared to what had just happened. And I was sure that it wasn't a dream. Completely sure of it.

"Well, you'd better start on that, Astrid. And I need to start making food," my mum said, making her way into the kitchen. "I'm cooking a roast tonight, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds delicious! I'm going to go start reading that book for school," I said, smiling even though I didn't want to, and headed for my room.

I jumped into my bed and buried my face in my pillow, trying to make sense of things. So...people who hunt shadows, apparently, magical wizards with evil curses, a weird network of tunnels. Great. Plus, when I mentioned that curse, and my hand, Jen looked at me funny. Like she knew something that I didn't, something much bigger than all of this...In all of this, one thing's for certain. I have to find out who I really am.

A/N: Jen will be back, but later on! Plus, you know that part at the beginning? That, my fellow Wattpad citizens, is extremely important. Sincerely, your author, HollyMaxSpencer. Also, I saw Mockingjay Part 1 today! And I got a cat earlier this week. His name is Cedric...but he broke his leg. :(

Also I just realized that today is Thanksgiving.


End file.
